homestuckfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ferrose Termina
Basic Information: Name: Ferrose Termina Species: Um, troll. Gender: Female Age: Around 17 alternian moon sweeps (Around 12 years old) Derse or Prospit?: Prospit 4 Laif! Fetch Modus: I forget what that is, please comment and I'll edit it. Strife Specibus: Despite having magnet powers, it is aerosolkind. Weapon: The Magnetic Spray, a strange aerosol can that sprays magnetic dust that attracts anything and floats up after that, probably killing them. Game Entry Item: Um...Ferrose's Leafblower? Sprite: Ferromanganese Exile: The Questionable Traveler Server Player: Again, forget what this is, please comment. Client Player: Same as above. Title: Soldier of Reason Active or Passive?: Active. Veeeeeeeery active. Medium: Land of Electric Space Denizen: Same as Client and server player. Troll-Specific Information: Blood color: Silver, which gives her magnetic powers. Symbol: It looks like a three bar magnets, but the north and south poles are both replaced with an X. Lusus: A very large, metal, winged but limbless besides that grub-like thing with the face of a cat. Ancestor: Techtress Cartratt Photon Hive: Shaped like a horseshoe magnet (clichè!) With two different ends: one for her bedroom and one for her lusus. The bottom is housed completely with electronic gadgets and scientific stuff. It is located levitating above Many other hives, primarily nepeta's cave. Horns: One splits into two flat ends that look like a magnet (clichèèèè!) and the other is cylindrical and has a hole in it that makes it look and function like a test tube. Trolltag: magneticMarbles Quirk: She always doubles M's, replaces t's with +'s and I's with -'s. She also speaks incredibly grammatically (like Kanaya.) and ends each sentence with a comma. Also, instead of going in quotes, whenever she needs to, she uses parentheses. When agitated, her words will be same as before, maybe even nicer, but everything will be in capital letters as if she was yelling. (In real life, though, she is mute.) Matesprit: Nepeta Kismesis: F***ing Karkat. Moirail: Also Nepeta! Auspistice: With Karkat and with Nepeta as the mediator. General Appearance: (All characters must fill out from here down!) Do they need to wear glasses or contacts?: Yes, Huge thick green glasses that make it practically impossible to see her face and almost obscure her mouth. If yes, are they nearsighted or farsighted?: Farsighted. They should wear their glasses, but do they always?: Yes, every single second of the day, even as a sprite and while sleeping and when kidnapped by Gamzee she's still wearing them. Weight: N/A Height: Around the same height as Karkat. Notable features: Gigantic glasses, sleeves longer than arms, always with magnets in pockets, along with a magnet shaped pencil holder filled with more magnets. Hair: Very big and long hair, though slightly obscured by the glasses. Also slightly covering her eyes. Disabilities/Health Concerns: She is mute. Favorites and Least Favorites: Color: GREEN AND SILVER Music: "The Song of Magnetic Love" Movie: Anything by "Al-Freed Hith-cook" as she sees it. Book: XKCD's "What If?" Food: Faygo-Marinated Burger (she's an expert in molecular gastronomy) Clothing: A "Bee-Kee-Nee" as it's called (Much to Nepeta's Pleasure :33) Prized possession(s): Her Magnetic Spray aerosol. Alchemized item(s): A magnetized Shuriken. Other likes/dislikes: Well, the likes anything magnetic, and dislikes anything that Karkat does. Personality: Biggest goal: To become the "Mediator of the universe" or somebody who balances the universe with their magnetism. The few silver-bloods that have ever been born always have this goal, but few get to make it. Eventually, the universe will die, but the mediator of the universe can help keep it balanced for almost forever. Greatest fear: Spiders and Vriska. Darkest secret: As put by her: "If +hey wan+ +o know...Know +ha+ my powers are +oo s+rong for my frai- -i++-e body...+hen +hey'-- ge+ +o know, I'-- make sure of +ha+," Does anyone know?: Only a few people, such as Nepeta and Vriska. If yes, how did they find out?: By the implementation of those powers...Causing Derse and Prospit to attract each other until they became one. Greatest strength: Her ability to make even unmagnetic things extremely magnetic (and, may I add, she can use it on humans or trolls to make them attractive.) Greatest weakness: Electricity. If faced by electricity, she will be knocked out until woken up by cold water. (This is how she is kidnapped by Gamzee.) Greatest accomplishment: Either making Derse and Prospit become one, balancing the universe, or getting jack spades and the snowman to like each other. Biggest regret: The (SPOILER ALERT!!!!) Death of Nepeta which she swears was somehow caused by her. Are they more aggressive, assertive, or passive?: Passive most of the time, but aggressive when doing air guitar. Are they emotional or stoic?: Stoic sometimes...Emotional others. Which do they trust more, their head or their heart?: Head. Her intelligence, on a scale of 1 to 5, is literally somewhere off in the quintillions. She is the most intelligent troll. Are they an introvert or extrovert?: Introvert sometimes, extrovert when playing air guitar. Description: You are Ferrose Termina. You have a big fascination for computers, science and everything awesome. In fact, one of your horns that was hollowed you use as a test tube. But what about the other one? That ones shaped like a magnet, and so's your hive. Since you're really smart and know a lot about chemistry, you know that a Ferrose is an iron oxide that is magnetic. And everything about you is magnetic. You've made a habit of pulling on each end of a bar magnet with your powers and watching it snap. You've broken so many you basically do it as a hobby. But addiction is a powerful thing. But not everything about you can be introverted. You love playing air guitar to human songs. You love it on earth quite a bit. Your favorite clothes are the "bee-Kee-née," much to nepeta, your matesprit's, luck. You are also simply fascinated by unity and how much us trolls could get done if we just united, but nobody would do it, so you had to-oops! Nevermind. Your troll tag is magneticMarbles. You type very grammatically, but you replace t's with + signs and l's with - signs. You also end each sentence with either a ... Or a comma. Your strife specibus is aerosolkind, specifically, a magnetic spray that can attract anything (or any two things together). It is also one of your weapons, the other one being a magnetized Shuriken you made during alchemy. Congratulations! Ferrose: Explore room. Ferrose going "BLUH" --->